


Mad About You.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Juice gets jealous and has to admit his feelings for you, before someone else does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! <3

"Tig Trager you get your ass back here right now!" I shouted at the giggling man as he bolted out of the club house. I scowled and followed after him in just his shirt. He had taken my clothes and I had snatched that from the closet before he got to it. I stood at the end of the sidewalk and sighed.   
"Having fun?" I jumped and looked up at Juice.   
"Not really, Tig stole my clothes while I was in the shower and won't give them back." He frowned and looked at me for a minute before he went into the garage. There was a scuffle and the Juice came back with my clothes. "Juice I love you! You're a life saver." He gave me a shy smile as he handed me my clothes.   
"I do what I can." I smiled and headed back inside to get dressed. I found Juice sitting at the bar and patted his back as I walked past him. I went to find Kozik since we had plans and I found him in the garage. Tig looked up at me and gave me a guilty look as I walked by him.   
"Hey Y/N I was just kidding with you, you know that right?" I looked at him and gave him a sinister smiles.  
"Yeah, I know, I'll find a way to pay you back. Don't worry." He grimaced and came over to me.   
"Baby, you know that my heart is yours, you wouldn't hurt me now would you?" I grinned and shook my head.   
"You're so full of shit Tig, get back to work." I told him and he smirked at me with a nod. Kozik walked up behind me and scooped me up, I let out a laugh and he hauled me outside.   
"Lets go! He said as he set me on my feet next to his bike. Kozik and I had gotten close since he came here but it wasn't romantic, we were just friends. He climbed on his bike and I slid on behind him and we took off for Cara Cara, I was thinking of working there and he offered to take me to check it out. We saw it and I was still undecided about it, Luann was great I just wasn't sure that I was comfortable enough with that. I had Koz drop me off at home after Cara Cara since he had to head back to TM. I knew that meant club business and I wasn't gonna get involved with that, Juice had warned me to stay out of the area when stuff like that was going down. I lounged around at home, cleaned, did some laundry, and then decided to curl up on the couch and read for a while. I heard a tap on my door and I gasped when i saw Juice standing there covered in blood.   
"Jesus baby what happened?" I asked as I tugged him inside.   
"Got in a fight with Kozik." He muttered as I led him to the kitchen and sat him down.   
"Kozik? Why?" I went to get the first aid kit and when I came back he still hadn't responded. "Juice?"   
"I got jealous and said something that I shouldn't have and he kicked my ass for it."   
"What did you get jealous over some crow eater?" I asked and he looked at me for a minute and then it clicked. "Me?" He nodded and I just started to clean his face up. "Why?" I asked after a minute and he sighed.   
"I have been in love with you for months, and you never see me, you are always with Tig or Kozik and I just got jealous today when he scooped you up and you tow took off together."   
"I get nervous around you." I muttered and he looked up at me.   
"What?"   
"I don't spend that much time with you because I get nervous that I'm going to say something stupid in front of you." I kept cleaning his face and he nodded softly.   
"Why would that matter?" He furrowed his brows at me and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Because I like you idiot. I walk by and I touch you on reflex, I don't do that with the other guys, I always make a point to say hi to you and I always look for you even when i'm talking to someone else." He looked at me with his warm brown eyes and he stood up.   
"You like me?" I nodded and he reached out to take my chin in his hand so that I would look up at him. He was 5'11 and I was about 5'5 so there was a difference but not a major one. He bent down and kissed me softly before he pulled back and smiled at me. "I'm glad that I listened to Tig." He said and I tilted my head at him.   
"What?"   
"He told me to tell you how I feel or else he would." I chuckled and nodded.   
"I'm glad you did too." He sat back down and let me stitch his cheek. "I think you're all good now." He nodded and I looked at him. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"   
"Yeah, I'd like that." I nodded and took his hand to lead him down the hall. I went with him to TM tomorrow and Kozik looked a little worse for wear but he was smiling at the sight of Juice and I hand in hand.   
"About damn time Juicy!" Chibs called out and I swear his ears turned pink. I kissed his cheek and told him to behave while I went to find Gemma. I found her and Abel in the club house and I gave them both a hug. Juice wandered in after a while and lifted me off my seat so that he could sit there with me in his lap. We hung out there most of the day and then Juice came home with me again, He moved in after a few weeks and then he asked me to be his old lady. I was glad that he had told me how he felt even if it was a little jealousy that brought us together.


End file.
